Krypton-Earth
by Pikazilla
Summary: This is not a story, this is a prediction/what if scenario of what a world of Supermen would be like. What if Superman was just a common civilian and everyone else had his powers? What is Earth like with a Kryptonian population?
1. What is a Superman?

==Background of Superman==

Superman rarely, if ever, has demonstrated the full potential of his abilities in sunlight. While he's mortal in darkness and does have weaknesses, Superman's entire concept is to be the greatest hero. Superman isn't just perfect; he is beyond the limits of common logic. He is strong enough to move planets, despite his relatively microscopic size to them. If a human was made out of pure energy, the force they could create would not push or pull a planet. Superman can fly faster than lightspeed, which requires more energy than what is theoretically available in the universe thanks to the famous theory of relativity. He's also survived impacts that destroyed planets, again obviously impossible when you consider that the only way to be indestructible is to be intangible.

Remember, not only is Superman fictional and his traits are relevant to the author predicting him, but his CONCEPT is to be perfect in unimaginable ways. Nowadays when people talk about Chuck Norris, they mention the impossible and badass feats and things he can do; moving the planet with pushups, dodging bullets while asleep, 'when you kick Chuck Norris- your foot breaks'. This is EXACTLY how Superman started. In a way, Superman can be considered a god, especially since he has defeated DC characters who are confirmed to be actual immortal gods as well. No more different than Hercules or Thor of ancient myth, Superman's simple design is why he lasts. It's easy to remember and easy to feel inspired. You wished you were this strong, fast, smart, and mostly caring.

One reason why Superman can punch out bankrobbers but lift mountains is his precise muscle control. This is the perfect excuse to allow Superman to tone down his abilities to fit any story. If Superman is limiting his own abilities; he can be hurt, overpowered or outmaneuvered. But most importantly is that Superman is such a pacifist that he avoids injuring or killing anyone, even the worst criminals. However evil kryptonians like Zod are more willing to unleash their full potential. Probably the only reason Zod has lost to Superman is because Clark Kent lived on Earth longer than Zod, meaning his exposure to yellow sunlight and experience with his powers are overshadowed easily. Zod in the films spends only a few weeks at best, compared to Superman's entire life.


	2. What would Krypton-Earth be like?

==Krypton-Earth==

This brings us to the big question- what would krypton be like with Supermen if it's possible for both evil and good kryptonians to exist? Remember that Kryptonians only have superpowers outside of Krypton because Krypton has a red sun- which weakens Kryptonians. This is why a planet explosion killed the Kryptonians so easily and why they couldn't fly away. But if Krypton had a yellow sun, or if Krypton's population successfully migrated to Earth, what would it be like?

Kryptonians can easily locate underground ores with their x-ray vision and their unlimited strength and speed can clear a mine in a minute. This means there's no real value or currency kryptonians can use. Food is worthless, Superman can live entirely on sunlight. A kryptonian is strong enough to survive nuclear explosions unfazed, so record breaking hurricanes will not bother them. Housing is unnecessary, especially since a Kryptonian arsonist could destroy a building, maybe even a city, in a blink of an eye. Some comics has shown Superman to be stopped by forcefields created by futuristic technology, so this is still a possibility but housing still would not be a necessity. They may also have lead lining walls to stop perverted peepers who use x-ray vision. LOL. But this means that there would be no ancient ruins or cities, as only future technology would survive a race of supermen.

Also, what's the point of entertainment? Everyone moves at light speed, so any action can be done instantly. A kryptonian marathon or baseball game would last .05 seconds, and the players won't even be fatigued. Computers would have to be more advanced than we could possibly imagine today for Supermen, who have IQs rivaling the genius mind of even Lex Luthor, probably wouldn't bother with it. Why watch TV when your computer-like brain can predict every story possible? Even stupid, taboo, mature and illegal entertainment would bequestioned. Can kryptonians get drunk or intoxicated if they're immune to most poisons? How would a dare be threatening enough to be attempted for indestructible beings? What would sex be like? How can you steal from or murder someone else when everyone is physically and mentally superhuman?

New sports would have to be made in response to unimaginable superhuman abilities. Moving Jupiter sized planets will be the new feat of strength, the outer boarder of the galaxies would be the new race track. Tic Tac Toe would be on a 300x300x300 board, and it would still be a kids game. Lightsabers would be kid toys, practice weapons to spar with.

Government would only be necessary if there was a need for unification, but since Kryptonians are all white, they can only find differences by region. Even then, people can just fly from country to country at mach 5000000000000000…. Racism would only exist if some Hitler-Zod pressured it.

There would be only two reasons for Kryptonian civilization, protecting kryptonians from other kryptonians and intergalactic space travel.

It is true that Superman can fly many times the speed of light, to the point of creating portals and distorting space-time, but the threat of red solar radiation still exists in other parts of the galaxy, and eventually even the Earth's sun will change and die. Travel is necessary for kryptonian survival billions of years in the future.

Their spaceships will easily have the technology to produce artificial sunlight. This will allow Kryptonians to conquer this galaxy and many nearby galaxies unless they meet aliens or alien lands that exploit their weaknesses. Magical races for magic can hurt Kryptonians, other godlike races like Mxyzptlk or Darkseid, areas with high kryptonite or red sun radiation, or races with abilities that can counter kryptonians like how Parasite is able to steal powers can possibly survive Kryptonian imperialism.

Technologically advanced beings like Brainiac may create weapons that can kill Kryptonians. If such a thing exists on Krypton-Earth than war can exist among the Kryptonians. Anti-Kryptonian technology would expand rapidly, even making weapons of mass destruction.

Although most Kryptonians would be away from Earth thanks to the space race, Krypton-Earth will explode just like old Krypton. All it takes is one madman Kryptonian to punch the planet into dust, something Superman theoretically can do even if you ignored comicbook canon. Or like Old Krypton, the planet would explode from radiation, maybe from a radioactive WoMD fueled by Kryptonite or artificial Kryptonite. The saddest thing is that our modern world's technological advances puts our past to shame. It took millions of years for arrows to be formed, thousands of years for muskets to dominate warfare, hundreds for the rifle, decades for the tank, and a few decades more for the nuke. So since Krypton technology advances even faster than our own, Krypton-Earth would have a lifespan of only a few years before a madman like Zod destroys it.

Post your theories in the reviews if you want. If there is enough material, I may do another chapter. Also remember to use 'facts' from official Superman canon if you have any arguments against my claims.


End file.
